Something Wicked This Way Comes
by loveryou187
Summary: Edward Cullen has lived the past century alone and brooding, living with his family, three perfectly mated pairs of vampires. He was ready to leave to search out his mate, when Alice has a vision of a shadow. Will this shadow bring Edward some light in his life? All canon pairings, AU, Edwards POV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer** Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight related material. I am simply playing!

_One more step and I could fall away_

_If it happened would it matter?_

_And I can't tell if I should go or stay_

_Same old picture feel so hollow_

_How can anybody know what's best for me?_

_Another page I turn in shame_

_And my decisions brought me to my knees_

_I needed someone to blame_

_Hollow: Godsmack_

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

Emptiness, which is what I feel everyday of this _life_ I have. Sure I have family, there are six others, but I am all alone. It wasn't long after Carlisle changed me that he found Esme, and then we came across Rosalie, who in turn found her mate Emmett. And then about fifty years ago Alice and Jasper found us and joined our family. I love everyone around me, but I have a deep ache for the mate I am missing.

I have been thinking about leaving for a while now to go in search of her, I know she is out there somewhere. But every time I make the decision to go, Alice has a vision of me searching for years and never finding her. So I stay and I endure the pain of being alone and listening to the other couples in the house every night. Plus going to school over and over again, can you imagine five vampires going to school?

Our lifestyle is not of a typical vampire, we feed off animals, causing our eyes to be gold instead of red, like the human drinkers. This makes it easier for us to be in public, another reason we chose to move to Forks, Washington. The almost non-stop cloud cover here allows us to be out during the day, without sparkling like freaks.

Forks is a small town, so of course there are so many rumors about our family – all they knew was our cover story. Carlisle and Esme _adopted _each of us at a young age. They also knew my four siblings were paired up in couples, leaving me the bachelor. I have had to listen to the thoughts of the fickle humans for far too long, girls' fantasies of me in their beds, the boys jealously of me. Only if they knew what would happen if I was to ever date any of them.

As my thoughts drifted off to a close I was able to hear all the small noises in the house, I knew I was not going to last long sitting here without losing my mind. I decided to go to my piano that always helped to drown out all the sounds everyone was making. As I sat down and began to play, my fingers started taking on a new movement all their own. I saw the composition in my head as I played. This was a dark piece, full of danger and anger. I kept playing the song until it came to an angry end. When I looked up Alice was standing behind me with a look of sadness on her face.

"What was that Edward? I have never heard you play something like that before, are you planning on leaving us again? Please say no, the visions have not changed. You are not ready to find her yet!" Alice's words came out at lightning speed.

"No! Alice I was thinking about it, but what is the point? You will just stop me again. And I don't know about the music, it was just there in my head. Maybe I am angry with being so alone. This ache is not going away until I find what I am missing." I sighed in frustration. "I am sorry Alice; this is not your fault. I will be OK; I am going for a quick hunt before school. Go enjoy your time with Jasper."

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

I ran through the forest after draining two mountain lions, I reached an outcropping of boulders and sat down, it was still too early to venture back to the house. As I sat on the highest rock and watched the stars make their assent across the sky. I was glad the sky was clear tonight, but suddenly the loneliness started to creep back in.

When the sun started to brighten the sky I decided to start heading for home.

I sighed when I reached the house; everyone was still in their rooms. I crept into the house and into my room. Grabbing my clothes for the day I headed off to my shower. The shower was quick of course, no need spending more time than necessary in there.

I turned on some soft music as I sat at my desk and quickly completed the homework from yesterday. I stared out the window into the forest, there seemed to be something drawing me deep into the trees. A pressure grew inside my chest, I tried to shake the feeling off, but it kept getting stronger. I got up and started heading to the window to follow the pull. Just as I was about to open the window Alice called to me, breaking the connection.

"Come on, Edward, it is time to go." I turned and there Alice stood a look of shock on her face. When I looked into her mind I saw the haunted look on my face. I shook my head and started for the stairs.

As we stepped out of the house the air around us seemed charged; there was definitely something out there. I turned to my siblings to ask if they felt it too when I noticed Alice freeze in her spot at the bottom of the stairs, being violently sucked into a vision about me.

'_I was standing alone in a clearing, with the sun shining on my face. Then the sky darkened and there was movement in the shadows of the trees. I sniffed the air, trying to find the threat but all I smelled was my scent and a hint of freesia. The shadow emerged from the trees and walked towards me. When it stood in front of me I seen its head tilt to the side, then as I sucked in a ragged breath it cupped my cheek. I saw the tremors run through me as I fell to my knees. All of a sudden the shadow looked to where Alice's vantage point was in the vision and in the next second it was in front of her. A pair of golden eyes was right in Alice's face growling at her. The shadow hissed out "Something wicked this way comes." Then it was gone.'_

I shook my head and looked to Alice, but she was on the ground gasping for breath. I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket and called Carlisle, who was at the hospital.

I watched as Jasper slowly turned towards me, a growl on his lips. He crouched, eyes black as pitch. "How dare you put your hands on her!" he hissed out.

I put my hands up in front of me. I know I did not touch Alice, I don't know what caused her to fall backwards. "Jasper, I swear to you I did not lay a hand on Alice, I never moved!" I put my head down and relaxed all my muscles so I did not appear threatening.

I looked over to Alice, who was still on the ground; she was clutching her chest, still gasping for breath. "Jazz, Edward did not touch me; it was whatever the _thing_ was that was in my vision." Just as Jasper turned to her she lifted her shirt. There sitting on her chest was a flame red hand print with small cracks running through it like a spider web. It was the oddest thing. "Something wicked this way comes" Alice whispered out.

"It can't be!" Was Jasper's whispered reply, I looked on in shock. Just then I realized Carlisle was shouting into the phone. Still in shock I put the phone up to my ear.

"Carlisle, I think you should come home." It was all I could say, as I closed the phone and looked on in shock.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading my new story, please do not be alarmed. Chapter 8 of Soul Bound will be out within a week. This story came to me while I was writing Soul Bound and I had no choice but to write this one. I am not intending on this story to be very long, maybe 20 chapters, depending on where I can take it.

Soul Bound is also being written side by side with this one, Chapters will be out as

soon as my Betas get them back to me… Happy reading everyone!

I would also like to thank, addictedtofanfic for being my beta on this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_Daughters of darkness_

_Sisters insane_

_A little evil_

_Goes a long, long way_

_We stand together_

_No we're not afraid_

_We'll live forever_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Daughters of darkness_

_Daughters of Darkness: Halestorm_

_~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~_

I heard Carlisle's mind before I heard his car coming up the driveway. He was in a panic, worrying about Alice, and in fear that Jasper was going to try to turn on me again. I knew he wouldn't, Jasper was focused on Alice. She was still sitting on the steps staring at the cracks in her chest; Jasper was sending waves of calm at her, to help control her breathing.

Carlisle's car came to a screeching halt in front of us as he jumped out of the car before it came to a complete stop. "What has happened?" he demanded of all of us, taking in the sight of Alice.

"First why don't we get Alice into the house, then we will tell you all about it." I spoke to Carlisle as Jasper picked Alice up and carried her to the living room.

As we all entered the living room, Jasper placed Alice on the sofa and we all took our seats. Everyone's thoughts were screaming about this unknown. "Everyone, please calm down, let me explain from the very beginning." I raised my voice slightly, because everyone was yelling in my head.

Once I had everyone's attention I began telling them about Alice's vision. Everyone was rather shocked for a few minutes. Then the yelling began again. Each individual mind around me was speculating on whether or not we should be concerned, I looked over to Jasper, "Jasper, what do you know about this shadow?"

Jasper sucked in a deep breath and began. "It all started with the wars in the south."

"During the first wave of war in the south, it was rumored that the Volturi had scouts sitting off in the distance watching. Now that I think about it, it was not the Volturi at all - or well I am sure they did, but this particular one could not have been a scout." Jaspers voice was low and solemn. We were used to hearing the stories, but this one was new and he had everyone's attention, even Emmett's - which was rare.

"The wars raged on for a few years, when we heard rumors of some vampire causing clouds of darkness to cover a few vampires at a time, then when the cloud vanished the vampires would be dismembered waiting to be burned. We never witnessed it, and thought that they were stories created to keep us away from other armies. Maria was too power hungry to give pause to this warning of course, and she pushed us forward. When we reached the territory that Maria was after, there were already several other small armies fighting. As we approached with our large army, the others did give pause. Maria gave orders for her newborns to fan out and charge all armies at once. It was maddening"

Jasper paused here, seemingly lost in a time long past. After a few minutes Alice gave his shoulder a squeeze, and a smile. Jasper shook his head and began again.

"Once most of the smaller armies were defeated, we noticed there were still a few more ahead. We had lost several newborns, but Maria wanted us to keep going. Once we reached the summit we stopped cold in our tracks. The valley below was shrouded in blackness, it looked like black smoke, and it was moving, flowing like water. But what really gave us reason to wait were the sounds of screams and vampires being dismembered."

I took in everyone's collective gasps. I don't think they knew the amount of death that was wrapped up with the Southern Wars. I did not know it either until I watched Jasper's memories with him. It was rather sickening.

"When the smoke disappeared, there was a lone person standing in the center. I thought it was a Volturi guard; all I saw was black. The figure crouched ready to come at us, when it looked off to the distance then back to us. It hissed out "_something wicked this way comes"_, and we looked to where its eyes were focused and there they were the Volturi. When we looked back the shadow was gone, and then so were the guards."

"Once we knew the Volturi was in control everything calmed. Maria was able to claim the territory she was seeking. But it was not long before she craved more. When the second wave of wars started we were on the move again. And this is where I met Peter. But before we left, the Volturi were already hunting down the armies. Maria kept it small at first, trying to hide from their perceived wrath. We heard rumors that they were seeking out the army that held the vampire who was responsible for all the destruction before. That whoever turned him or her over would receive enough territory to keep them happy for a very long time. No one knew where this vampire could be found, they were not seen in the second wave."

"Once, I was sure everything was safe and the war seemed to simmer is when I made my break with Peter and Charlotte. I told them of what we saw back then. And that they should be careful. No one seemed to know the identity of this vampire, we did not even know of it was male or female. After I split off from them, I never gave it a second thought until now. I wonder what is coming."

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

We all speculated about it for a while. When the thought occurred to me, "Alice, do you know when I will meet this shadow in the meadow? When is the next sunny day?"

"Three weeks Edward. I don't know the precise moment, but we will have three days of sun." I began to wonder if I should just sit in the meadow and wait, or if I should have the family nearby. Alice lifted her head to meet my eyes and slowly shook her head. "I don't think it would be wise to have us waiting there, what if this shadow takes it as a threat and kills us all?"

Not having enough information is always an issue for us, but with Jaspers story things were not looking very good. I am nervous to meet this _thing_. Nothing good ever comes with darkness.

I looked at the clock and noticed we were only two hours late for school, I contemplated about going, but I was not sure if Alice was ok to go or not. "Alice, should we go to school or just stay home?"

"I think I will stay home today and let Carlisle figure out how to get rid of, whatever this is." She was waving at her chest, which was still exposed. The red appeared to be going away, but the cracks were still there.

Rosalie and Emmett got up to follow me to the car to head to school. As I started driving they were wondering what was coming. Emmett seemed to be very anxious, not expecting a fight, but just as worried as the rest of us.

As we entered the school, I took the late note that Carlisle provided to the office. This human charade really seems so very silly right now, with the possible danger that is coming. The thoughts of the secretary were a little surprised that the 'perfect' Cullen children were late to school. I laughed silently to myself and walked to my English class.

As I entered the class room I noticed the tugging in my chest again, the teacher was going on about the next reading assignment, but my attention was drawn back out to the woods where it seemed the tugging sensation was drawing me. I knew it would look odd if I left my seat and began walking out in the woods during the day. I was also curious to know why Alice was not picking this up.

_What is out in the woods that is calling to me?_ I thought to myself.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

I would like to thank addictedtofanfic for being my beta for this chapter!


End file.
